odeio gostar
by nanybell
Summary: ahh songfic "odeio gostar da Leela" NejixHina.... gente nao custa nada deixar reviews "Desvio os olhos do pergaminho e encontro os teus. É inevitável não sorrir, e para você parece soar como um “entre e fique a vontade”."


N/A: A música se refere aos pensamentos da Hinata, mas, é uma Neji pov. É o Neji quem ta narrando tudo. É uma songfic a musica é Odeio gostar do Leela.

Gente, A musica reflete os sentimentos da hinata e não o que ela está momentaneamente pensando afinal é um neji pov! rewies ajudam a continuar ou desistir. Mesmo q seja, "nossa que bosta de fic ruim", é aceito!

agradecimentos a minha beta: shiroi yuri no hana

beigos gata pscopataaaaa

* * *

_**Eu odeio esperar a noite inteira e você não aparecer**_

Mais uma vez chego com o dia amanhecendo depois de uma missão. Você dormiu de novo no sofá, será que estava esperando eu chegar?

_**Eu odeio pintar meu cabelo e você não reparar**_

Carrego-te para seu quarto, tua beleza me fascina, teu rosto angelical me deixa perdido, ainda não sei como descobri outras qualidades suas se mal desprego os olhos de seus lábios finos e rosados.

_**Eu fico tentando te lembrar**_

Lembro-me da primeira vez que te vi

_**mas parece que se esqueceu**_

Eu tinha quatro anos

_**De como é bom se apaixonar**_

Foi sem duvida a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida. Se me apaixonei? Na hora.

_**por ninguém menos que eu**__._

O dia passa rápido e mal nos encontramos.

_**Eu odeio gostar de você**_

Estou agora no meu quarto, a noite já caiu, tento ler alguns pergaminhos recostado na almofada que você me deu no ultimo natal.

_**Eu odeio gostar de você**_

Mas sabe, é impossível prender minha atenção neles quando você está ai na minha porta esperando apenas que eu permita você entrar. Desvio os olhos do pergaminho e encontro os teus. É inevitável não sorrir, e para você parece soar como um "entre e fique a vontade".

_**Eu odeio deitar na sua cama**_

Você se deita ao meu lado e eu resisto à enorme tentação de te tocar, teu perfume me paralisa.

_**e você nem se mexer**_

Contraio os meus músculos para não te abraçar contendo de alguma forma com a louca vontade que estou. Olho discretamente para você que está deitada de bruço apoiada nos cotovelos e segurando o queixo com as mãos. Hoje você me pareceu triste, ou talvez alheia...

_**Eu odeio te contar o meu dia**_

Ouço sua voz ao longe, ela me relaxa e me deixa tenso, cada vez que olho pra você sinto-me extasiado e para que você não perceba volto meus olhos para esse pergaminho que já nem sei do que se trata.

_**e você me ignorar**_

Fico pensando como seria beijar a tua boca, te abraçar, te amar.

—Desculpe Hinata-sama do que mesmo você estava falando? —pergunto na inútil tentativa de conversar.

—Do Kiba-kun e do Shino-san que... — Ah sim, do menino cachorro e do garoto inseto. Nada contra eles, mas o vira-lata repara de mais as suas curvas.

_**Eu queria que fosse um viciado**_

Mas olhando agora, seu pijama colado, concordo que o decote é discreto, ou melhor, seus braços estão tampando, mas esse shortinho é de enlouquecer qualquer homem.

_**pra eu ser sua heroína**_

—Claro Hinata— Com o que foi que eu acabei de concordar? Estava distraído imaginando o seu gosto, será que é tão doce quanto parece?

_**E poder dizer eu te amo **_

_**sem nenhuma ironia.**_

—Nii-san te amo! Ela sempre diz isso quando concordo com algo que sempre me arrependo. Como por exemplo, levá-la a feira da vila para encontrar o Aburame e o garoto cachorro.

**Eu odeio gostar de você**

—Sabe Ni-san— finalmente largo o pergaminho e a encaro, você abaixa a cabeça. Toco em seu queixo e a forço me encarar

—O que foi Hinata-sama?— Pergunto preocupado, seus olhos estão cheios de lagrimas, você parece mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos...

_**Eu odeio esperar a noite inteira**_

_**e você não aparecer**_

_**Eu odeio pintar meu cabelo**_

_**e você não reparar**_

_**Eu fico tentando te lembrar**_

_**mas parece que se esqueceu**_

_**De como é bom se apaixonar**_

_**por ninguém menos que eu**_**.**

_**Eu odeio gostar de você**_

—Eu odeio gostar de você! —Ouço um sussurro que julgo ser sua voz.

—O que você disse Hinata? — a lágrima finalmente escorre do seu rosto, e me faz entender o que você quis dizer. Você está tremendo, tentando se levantar e gesticulando desesperadamente se bem a conheço, quer se desculpar pelo o que acabou de falar. Sorrio e seguro o seu pulso, impedindo-a de levantar puxo-o levemente e você cai sobre o meu peito. Seguro firme a sua cintura com a outra mão. Solto seu pulso e levo minha mão no caminho da lagrima, suas mãos em meu peito (lembrei de contar que estou sem camisa) agora desenhando meus músculos, você desconhece o efeito disso em meu corpo te encaro novamente. Seus olhos perolados, tão intensos. Deslizo novamente a mão agora para a sua nuca, e te puxo para um roçar de lábios. Inverto nossas posições, agora por cima dela, junto nossos lábios em um beijo, aquele que eu sempre quis

* * *

**N/b: Amei, super diabetes mais fofo. Mais uma coisa Hinata-chan safadinha..fica andando com decote e micro shorts XDDDDDDDD**

**Beigos.**


End file.
